


A Case For Sherlock

by at_kilis_service



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_kilis_service/pseuds/at_kilis_service
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is going out of his mind trying to find a valentines present for Sherlock, but when Molly Hooper suggests the most obvious of gifts for the consulting detective, John finally gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case For Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a late little thing I wrote because I was lonely on Valentine's Day :)  
> Sorry its a day late...

John had next to no clue what he was doing. 

He and Sherlock had only been 'an item' since the previous November, and other than the Christmas just passed, John hadn't really bought Sherlock a present of his own choosing. At Christmas there was a list to follow, and if ever Sherlock wanted something during the other months, he would ask for it and John would decide whether or not he could afford it. 

Now, however, it was just down to word of mouth or, ideally, John's own ideas. He started with an internet search. It was doomed from the start.

'What to buy your consulting detective boyfriend for valentines day' came up with very few serious results.

John's second line of enquiry found him asking around other people close to Sherlock.

Mycroft suggested a straight jacket, Donovan suggested a muzzle, Anderson seemed to care very little, but gave the time old suggestion of chocolates. Lestrade was the most useful of the lot, suggesting a new scarf, but even that was out. John had bought a scarf for the first of Sherlock's birthdays after they had met, and the thing had barely left Sherlock's neck since. John couldn't imagine Sherlock would want to part with it. Mrs Hudson was of little use too despite her efforts. She suggested that John cook a meal, but when they saw the kitchen covered in some mysterious substance from one of Sherlock's experiments, John ruled out that option and went 'back to the drawing board'.

As a final attempt, John visited St Barts. He found Molly working away at something in the lab, and was met with a smile as he walked in alone.

"Is Sherlock not with you?" She asked, putting down whatever she was doing. John eyed it cautiously, reminding himself not to get too close, and turned his eyes back to Molly quickly.

"Er.... No actually. I was hoping you could help me...." He asked with a sheepish smile. Molly gave John a confused look, pulling off her gloves.

"What do you need?"

"Present ideas..." She let out an involuntary giggle at Johns despair, but composed herself quickly.

"I know he desperately wants a case... Boredom or something..." She suggested, leaning against the workbench. John sighed, sitting on a stray stool. 

"Where am I going to get one of those from? It's not like there are serial killers on hand, and there's no way to tell when something will happen... I'm not going out and killing anyone either" John grumbled, slumping over as he finally felt defeated. He started measuring up the consequences of just getting ANOTHER purple shirt for Sherlock, when he was suddenly hit with an idea. "Oh my.... Molly! You're brilliant!" He stood and pulled her into a tight hug before turning and speeding towards the door. 

"Um, Thanks, and uh, no problem... I think..." She replied, a blush creeping to her cheeks as John left the room with a smile in her direction. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It hadn't taken long to get the present once John had the idea. 20 minutes in the store, an hour in the coffee shop waiting, then another 10 minutes in the shop and he was home again. Sherlock was finishing up some paperwork about injuries conducted to the suspect or something like that from his last case when John arrived back at the flat. He'd headed straight to the kitchen, placing the present just out of sight before walking through to Sherlock.

"Morning John" Sherlock greeted him, not looking up from the papers as John walked over and placed an arm around him and a light kiss on the top of his head. A small smile met Sherlock's lips at this, and he leant into John as he finally pulled his eyes away from the forms. 

"Only just.... Anything interesting?" John asked with a sigh. 

"Just some crap about how pushing a suspect from the top of a car could be a strong argument in court in favour of the suspect if injuries are obtained... not sure how true this all is but Lestrade felt I needed reminding of the 'basics'" Sherlock stood from the chair with a roll of his eyes, making his way over to the mantelpiece. John chuckled slightly as he sat in his armchair, before he was suddenly bombarded by Sherlock's hands in his face. When his eyes focused, he saw a small package wrapped in red paper and tied together with a black ribbon. A smile broke out on his face. "I heard that presents were customary for today... So er... Happy Valentines Day" 

John took the present and opened it carefully, loving the decoration a little too much. He opened it to see a single silver and black ring.

"It's not... it's not an engagement ring John... not yet... It's a promise. I know how difficult I can be, but I promise I'm yours no matter what happens" John bit back tears, and stood to wrap Sherlock in a tight hug, which Sherlock happily returned.

John broke the hug and sped into the kitchen and took the larger box from its spot. 

"I got you something too" John handed the present to Sherlock, who took it with a smile and began to open the black box. His face lit up and his jaw dropped a little at what was inside. 

"Molly said you wanted a case... I couldn't get you a detective case so I thought i'd get that instead..." 

Inside was a black violin case, with 'Sherlock Holmes' embroidered onto the velvet material in gold. The decoration around it was also silver, and inside was engraved "I Love You, from John xxx". John had smiled to himself when he remembered one of Sherlock's first deductions he'd ever made on John. 3 x's meant relationship...

Sherlock was in his arms and his lips were captured before he could even breathe. John was knocked back into his armchair, but Sherlock stayed in his arms, ending up on his lap. As the kiss broke, Sherlock smiled and thanked John verbally. 

"You know, maybe we should partake in more of these festivities..." Sherlock suggested, before taking the ring from the box in John's hand and twirling it in his fingers. "Do you want this to be an engagement ring?" He added quietly. 

John smiled and rose an eyebrow. 

"You're the detective. Deduce." Sherlock's face broke out in yet another smile, and he slid the ring onto John's finger with ease.

"Perfect fit."


End file.
